


Space Traveler and Star Boy

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Past, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: An aspiring astronaut meets a boy from the stars, unbeknown to him.





	Space Traveler and Star Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

“Are you a space traveler?” 

Shiro turned around to find the source of the small voice. The boy was much younger than himself, but his eyes were larger and wider and full of fear; they were close to tears. At first Shiro wasn’t sure if he was even dressed up for Halloween, and it immediately made him feel bad for the boy. Shiro himself had to fight for being an astronaut, _again_ , for Halloween. It’s all he wanted to be, even if he was a bit on the small side for someone of eleven years of age ( _you just wait_ , he told everyone. He was going to hit a growth spurt that’ll knock everyone off their feet!) 

“Um, yes,” Shiro said, wondering if somehow astronauts or the thought of space was scary to the boy. What could have been scarier than a witch, or that jerk from three doors down who loved to put on the bloodiest werewolf mask and scream at passing young kindergartners? 

“Can you take me back to my parents?” the boy asked shyly. 

Shiro smiled. He didn’t know what helping the boy had anything to do with him being an astronaut, but he would do whatever it took to reunite him with his family. “Of course! Where is your house?” 

The boy hesitated before pointing up. “There. You can’t see it. The moon is blocking the path. I was staying with my mother. She brought me to see my Earth-dad and bring Galra-blessings for Halloween, but I got lost. I can’t find either of them.” 

Shiro smiled. A little kid with a big imagination. 

“I can help you find them,” Shiro said. 

The little boy’s eyes lit up. “Will you take me to your spaceship?” 

Shiro chuckled. _I wish._ “No, but we can look for your Earth-dad. Where does he live?” 

“I…I dunno. I don’t recognize the streets from this view.” 

“Well, then we’ll go from house to house! Since tonight is Halloween, we can trick-or-treat together while we look for your Dad’s place! How’s that?” 

The boy’s face lit up, and his eyes sparkled like tiny violet-blue jewels. “I never did that before! I always came here, do the ceremony with Mom, spend time with Dad before going back home with Mom.” 

Shiro winced a little but decided it was rude to ponder on the private life of someone he didn’t know. “Then, you can start today! You didn’t bring a bag.” 

The boy shook his head. 

“That’s okay. I got a spare.” Shiro’s best friend Matt was really good at remembering many things, but he was never good at remembering to bring a bag for trick-or-treating, so Shiro always brought an extra. This year Matt was taking his sister who was much better at planning ahead at her tiny age, so Shiro was left with one extra. 

_All works out in the end_ , Shiro thought with a smile as he handed his new friend his bag. 

“I didn’t get your name,” Shiro said. 

“Keith,” the boy answered. “What are the bags for?” 

_A reasonably Earthian name_ , Shiro thought and smiled. “Okay, Keith, let’s go!” 

They went to the first house, and Shiro had to demonstrate how to hold out the bag, give a little “Trick or treat!” and wait for the nice people inside to dump a few pieces of candy in each of their bags. Keith studied the contents inside his with wide curious eyes but didn’t say anything. By the time they got to the third house, Keith was rattling on about his space-mother’s home planet, the places he’s been to, and his favorite things to eat, especially on the evening of Sacaffren. 

_This kid is going to be the next bestseller_ , Shiro thought as they approached a lone house. “And now…to the witch’s house.” 

Keith jumped back. “Witch? Oh, no! There was a witch living on Daibazaal, but she was not Galra! She was from the planet Altea, but she married the emperor of Daibazaal. She was a very good scientist but it nearly killed her until her husband found a way to save her, but it made her evil! And then my mother fought hard along an organization to keep them from destroying all other the worlds and—” 

_Make that the next J.R.R. Tolkien._

“I’m sure she’s not the same witch as the one on your planet,” Shiro said, tugging him towards the house. “I know her sister. She was recently made the admiral for the Galaxy Garrison.” 

“Is that where you work?” 

Shiro smiled. _Some day._ “Guess you can say that.” 

He used the knocker while holding onto Keith with the other hand, making sure the little kid didn’t slip away and run off. He was shaking so much next to him, he wasn’t sure what he could say to make him feel better. 

The woman who answered the door had the same face as Admiral Sanda’s, save for a few more wrinkles, and her hair drew down past her hips. The scent of herbs and brew met their nostrils, but Shiro knew that all the witchy decor extended well beyond Halloween. When his cat got lost, she had ended up in the witch’s house, and the witch within was kind enough to make tea and cake for Shiro. He survived. 

Silvia Sanda smiled and welcomed them inside. Keith gasped and looked up at Shiro, waiting for his advice. This was the first and only person to do so tonight. Shiro just smiled at him reassuringly. Normally he wouldn’t trust any adults beyond giving them candy (and even then, there were a few stories), but this was different. He squeezed Keith’s hand back and led him in. 

A table with a line of candied apples awaited them; a bowl of assorted chocolates stood nearby. Silvia wished them a Happy Halloween as she stood aside. Keith shyly grabbed a couple pieces without so much as looking at the wrapper. Just as he was making his getaway, Shiro placed a candied apple in his hand. 

“You forgot one,” he said, smiling fondly at Keith’s look of horror at the vividly red casing. He thanked Silvia in Keith’s place and led him back out. 

“It’s good,” Shiro said. 

“Red is my favorite color,” Keith said. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“But this came from a witch…” 

“I trust her!” Shiro took a big bite out of his, barely scratching the surface. Encouraged, Keith copied him. He opened his mouth wide, showing two tiny fangs that took Shiro by surprise, then bit down, the candied casing cracked around his mouth. 

“Mmm. Good.” Keith smiled up at him, not realizing that a piece of candy was stuck to his long bangs. Shiro moved over to remove it, but while he did so Keith’s eyes grew wider. 

“Mom! Dad!” 

Shiro turned around and saw a tall man following an even taller woman. Keith’s father was dressed normally, but the mother was all decked out for Halloween, her entire body in purple paint. Even her hair was violet. 

“Keith!” she said as she reached them. “Thank the ancients you’re all right!” 

She gave him a big hug and turned to Shiro. “I apologize if he was a bother.” 

“Not at all!” Shiro said. “I made a new friend today!” 

Keith’s mother smiled, and Shiro couldn’t help but think: _That’s really good makeup._

“His name’s Shiro, and he’s a space traveler!” Keith said excitedly in his mother’s arms. 

“Good,” she said and took Keith’s hand. “Would you like to join us for the ceremony, Shiro?” 

“Huh?” 

Keith’s mother laughed. “Don’t tell me my little Keith went trick-or-treating with you and didn’t say one word about the Sacaffren night ritual!”

★★★

Shiro yawned and stretched on the bed before curling himself around his husband. Years had passed, and it was now Halloween again, or as the Galra called it, Sacaffren. Keith always visited again on this day, and he made it a point to visit Shiro. They continued going trick-or-treating together when they were still young. But Shiro missed him on the other days of the year, so they tried to coordinate what other times Krolia could bring Keith to Earth. After Shiro had become the astronaut he always dreamt of being, Keith visited the moon base or shuttle he was in. Over time, the visits lingered longer, but always Keith returned to Daibazaal.

They kept to this pattern even after they married, for it made each reunion all the sweeter. Keith had returned to Earth just last night, and he was now tucked in Shiro’s arms, back on Earth. 

“It’s Sacaffren,” Shiro said softly as Keith’s eyes fluttered open. He kissed his sleepy husband’s brow. “Time for the Galran blessing on this planet. And we got some trick-or-treaters coming tonight.” 

Keith smiled under Shiro. He loved this time of year.


End file.
